The invention relates generally to tiller-steered marine propulsion devices. The invention also relates to trim switches for outboard motors.
It is known to use electrical switches to control the trim of an outboard motor. These electrical switches are typically provided on the motor cover or on an accessory panel in the boat.
An apparatus for controlling the trim of a marine propulsion device, is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/523,321, filed May 14, 1990, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,098, issued Sep. 17, 1991, the specification of which is incorporated herein by reference, and which application is assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
It is also known to provide an engine "kill" switch on a tiller handle of an outboard motor. These switches are typically pushbutton type switches. It is also known to provide a throttle control on a tiller handle, the throttle control being rotatable about a longitudinal axis defined by the tiller handle. Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,053, (Stevens) which shows such a kill switch and such a throttle control.